Mary
by Lady StarrLight
Summary: The not so perfectly perfect life of Mary Poppins. This will turn into a oneshot if no one REVIEWS! It could be a cool story.. but no one will give me feedback! Some body be nice...


**Finally! Somthing else published! I don't own the songs of and or Mary Poppins. Enjoy ;)**

**-Lady Starrlight**

* * *

She ran.

How else does any other good story start? They always start with a chase, and unexpected discovery, and eventually an adventure. Little did this girl know this was only the beginning of her story not the end.

She had stolen something. No thing you would think a poor girl like her would steal. She had stolen a lantern. She had not know that it had been Mr. Potts lantern, and she had defiantly not known her would call the police on her. It was and innocent thing to do, she swore she would return it, but not man in his rightful state of mind would trust a girl with muddled hair and dirty clothes that he had just caught stealing his lantern. So she had run.

You may be wondering why a poor girl would what a lantern. She wanted to climb the roof of London and look upon them at night. She had heard stories from other children of the street of how it looked so magical at night. She needed every bit of magic and once of hope she had since her supply seemed to have run out. And tonight was the night she would earn it back.

By cutting down dark alleys only the street's children knew of, she managed to escape the police. She found a nice building to scale, and started her ascent. It wasn't easy, especially since she heard noises of police on a chase in the distance which was growing quicker by the second. Splinters were cutting into her hands, but the pain would be worth it. When she finally reached the top of the grand white house she had scaled, she realized it. was on Cherry Tree Lane. No one would look for her here. Though many wealthily people lived on this on this lane, the houses were in desperate need of a new coat of paint. That would explain the splinters.

She could not hear and more noises, London had a beautiful stillness that she could now enjoy. Balancing on the sloping roof of Number 17, Cherry Tree Lane, she finally could enjoy what only few people in London had seen: the rooftops of London. The smoke of each house billowed and curled drifting up to the star scattered sky. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

With a large _**POP!**_ sound, her serenity was interrupted as a small boy's popped out of the house's chimney.

" 'Ello!" it said. Because her fear of being caught was far greater of the boy, she suppressed her scream and tried to take in the sight of the boy. He was about her age, no more than twelve, and his face was cover in soot.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"I believe the question is what are _**you **_doing here," he said.

"Answer my question first" she commanded.

He raised his eye brows. "Alright then," he said rubbing the back of his neck. He climbed out of the chimney, then sat on the roof of the house. "This is me kingdom," he said gesturing to London. " I'm a chimney sweep. Lucky as lucky can be. Every night I enter me realm and enjoy this sight."

"I must be wonderful…" she whispered.

"I is." he said proudly.

Silence followed as he surveyed the land. "Where are me manners? Sit." he said patting the spot beside him.

She gladly took her seat after a long night of fear.

They stayed that way for a little while until the sound of the boy beside her broke the silence.

"The Land of Chim-Cheree."

"What?" She was lost.

"That's what I call me land." She nodded, not wanting to ruin the moment, the stars shining up in the shadowy night. It was beautiful. But, she did not object when the boys started to sing.

"_Up where the smoke is all billered and curled  
'Tween pavement and stars is the chimney sweep world  
When there's 'ardly no day nor 'ardly no night…  
There's things 'alf in shadow and 'alfway in light…  
On the rooftops of London_

_Coo, what a sight!"_

She watched him, breathing in his lovely voice and decided to join him.

"_Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey  
Chim chim cher-ee!  
When you're with a sweep you're in glad company"_

Although surprised by this, the boy remained unfazed.

"_Nowhere is there a more 'appier crew__…" _he sang smiling as he nudged her back into song.

"_Than them wot sings, "Chim chim cher-ee, chim cher-oo!  
Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim cher-ee, chim cher-oo!" _After they hit the last note together, they brook into genuine laughter; the first shared laugher she had in a long time.

"I'm Bert," the boy said flashing one of his cocky smiles. "What's your 'ame?"

"Mary," she said. "Mary Poppins."


End file.
